Kakika Lurmarnt
Kakika Lurmarnt is a model, entertainer, and singer. Early Life Her full name is Kakikashakamoko Lurmarntailyan. She confirmed that she was born on Halloween, October, 1996 (31st of October). She has one brother and lived with her parents, brother, grandparents, aunt and uncle, and cousin. Career Ashley O'Brian announced that Kakika had been signed to a modelling company on October 15th 2012. She was set to be an advertising model, advertising perfumes, clothing, and more often for the O'Brian name. She confirmed the next day that she would be creating her own perfume which was due for release 2012 Christmas. In 2013 she began working with October Season as an entertainer. It was in July 2013 that Kakika began her career as an official entertainer, finally ready and fully trained. She went on a tour from August 2013 until September 2013, Good Lord Kakika. Due to her age the only people allowed to attend are under eighteen and girls, and she wasn't allowed to be fully nude. Kakika has since protested against the rules, but has managed to sell out with tickets in her tour. By 2014, she was confirmed as an entertainer in the group QTz with her close friends but rarely performed due to living as a stray. By 2015, she began performing with the group for a short time but then rarely showed up. Around Autumn in 2015, Kakika began modelling for Lily Seenya, becoming the face of their perfume range and later shoe range. When discussing her plans for 2016, Kakika said that she planned on doing occasional shows with QTz group as well as working on a joint album with fellow member Piggie Boo. Personal Life Kakika became known in the public eye in 2011, when she started dating Ashley O'Brian. The relationship got a lot of media and public attention. Ashley said that Kakika was the only one for her and despite their young age, that they would be together forever. Kakika broke up with Ashley on November 10th 2012. Ashley married Samuel Davis days later. Kakika soon gave a short interview to Music Today, and said that she was "completely devasted", breaking down live. In 2013 she became an entertainer, causing her family and fans to be concerned about her mental wellbeing. Later in the year she decided to move to The Jar and live with three young entertainers, Bumble, Piggie Boo, and Allie Martel, all fighting to become successful entertainers. Her family have publically asked for her ex girlfriend, Ashley O'Brian, to forgive the family and support Kakika. Ashley hasn't responded in public and has refused to comment. In August 2013, Kakika was forced into Yale. While it shocked some fans, many said that it was to be expected. The general reaction from the public was that it was the best for Kakika to be taken to Yale. Some fans protested outside Yale, wearing large heads and sqeezing their bodies, trying to get Kakika released. Her housemates have all said that it was wrong for her to be forced into Yale and they were "disgusted", calling Kakika "completely sane". Her family refused to comment but were the ones who got her taken to Yale. While in Yale, she was diagnosed with SBS, and almost died when another patient stabbed her in the butt with a fork. Kakika was rushed to the hospital in Yale and was saved. Kakika was finally released from Yale on February 13th 2014. She was soon seen out and seemed to be looking better but it was soon revealed that she had been thrown out of her family home after "an incident occured". She later posted to her website to say that she had nowhere to go despite previously having another home with entertainers. Pictures soon showed Kakika living as a stray and running from people trying to help her. In April 2014, Kakika posted a video online which showed her in a homely enviroment. She appeared healthy and was seen with one of her cousins who described Kakika as something out of a horror film. Despite this Kakika kept a smile and chuckled through the video.